James' love
by the dark euphie
Summary: Norrinton loves Wilamina, but does she love him in return? Maybe Jack can answer that for him.


Miss Turner, not Miss Swann

Summary: James Norrington has fallen in love with Governor Swann's ward Willemina Turner, but does she reciprocate those feelings in kind? Or has she fallen for her would be rescuer Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, Jerry Bruckheimer does.

All I could do was stand there as she entered the room; I could barely breathe from the sight before me; but then who wouldn't be? Wilamina Turner was the most beautiful woman to grace the presence of everyone in her acquaintance; with her long black hair, porcelain skin, and bright, unique teal eyes. When need be she gave off the air of intimidation, even for only being a mere five foot, one inch creature; and curves any woman would die to sport; and any man would crave and kill to possess.

She even out shines Miss Swann, who had looked very pretty when she was younger and had grown to be one as well. It was not just her beauty that drew me in; however, oh no it was more than her looks. She is smart, and that intellect shines brightly within her unique teal eyes; along with a wit that was disarming and yet did not sting when in use. She could charm any man to her beck and call with it, just like a siren. She goes against propriety at times and fences; quite an aphrodisiac watching her actually, it's hard not to stare at her at times rather than fight. These are only a few mind you, there's many a mesmerizing quality about this young woman.

I remember the first time that I set eyes on her, she'd just been raised to the ship from the ocean; her ship had been attacked, and she the only survivor. When I first saw her face it was quite plain, nothing remarkable about her, just a wisp of a girl. After assessing that she was alright I assigned Miss Swann to watch over her; when she'd woken up for that short moment with Miss Swann all she had been able to give was her name. Wilamina Turner. When we reached Port Royal Governor Swann said he would take her as his ward, for Miss Swann and herself had grown quite close in that short amount of time; and as the years went by I watched the young woman before me grow into the beauty that I've so desperately fallen in love with. However, that realization was a long eight years in coming. Both Misses Turner and Swann had been sent to boarding school on the main land. The two would come back for holidays, but always return; and with each return each had gained more beauty than they had left with.

When Miss Swann returned permanently that summer I thought myself in love with her because of her beauty, charm, grace, and intelligence; I had come to realize that she was the perfect example of the future wife that I hoped to one day marry from all of the time I had been in her company. During this time frame Wilamina had decided to stay at school and learn many of the modern dances that the young woman on the main land learned daily, wishing to catch up. I would soon find out just how much she'd caught up with, and surpassed, most of the many Nobles daughters in the activity.

Miss Swann and I found ourselves reading over, speaking over, and advising Wilamina at every turn during her last year of school. Christmas Holiday would be fast approaching I had hoped to catch a glimpse of her then; however fate would have other plans and I would have to wait almost an entire year before I would. When she came back for Christmas Holiday I had been away on assignment with the East India Trading Company; so I was not able to see the changes that a few months' time had wrought. Once I returned to Port Royal the day she was scheduled to leave, and had missed visiting with her by only an hours' time. I found myself in Miss Swann's presence more and more asking her questions about Miss Turner and how she had changed. She told, but also said that her words could not do Miss Turner justice; however, I persisted.

Soon afterward I found Miss Swann to have been correct in her assumption of not being able to give Miss Turner justice. Time had brought many changes to her countenance; but most profoundly her face. She had feminine angles now; her face had lost all of its roundness, and had left behind a much leaner one. Nose was still slightly upturned, somewhat like Miss Swann's actually. Her bowed lips had become more luscious; and her eyes, her eyes had changed. They had been a startling blue/green in her younger self. Now they shown a brilliant teal to which could never be replicated, not even Calypso could copy those lovely teals and get the shade right. Willemina has always had a wispy, curvy figure, that had not changed; nor had her intelligence, charm, or her intimidating air. No nothing else had changed except for her face, which now fit whom she was, and that was an aristocrat's ward, and maybe ones daughter.

"Miss Turner may I have a quick word with you?" I have every intention on asking Miss Turner for her hand.

"Of course Commodore Norrington," she says taking my arm. I escort her to an open ledge right above the ocean.

"Miss Turner I've accomplished many things in my life time, but one I have not is to marry a fine woman; and you have become a very fine woman Miss Turner," she has an odd look on her face, and is fanning herself quite vehemently.

"I can't breathe," thank the lord she feels the same as I.

"Yes I find the prospect quite exciting as well…" that's when I notice her drop, "Wilamina!" I start to take off my jacket when my men stop me.

"Sir you can't jump, it's too risky. How she missed the rocks is a miracle," one of the men says.

"To the docks then; we need to retrieve her quickly," I start to run for the docks, ignoring the Governors calls.

Once I reached the docks I notice that three men are surrounding her. Two are from my regiment, the other I do not recognize; however I do know a pirate when I see one.

"May I shake the hand of the man who saved the life of my fiancée?" he seemed a bit reluctant, but once I had a hold of his hand I was able to see the 'P' branded into his arm, "So we've had a brush with the East Indian Trading Company have we?" then I see the tattoo on his upper arm, the trade mark sparrow. I had finally captured Jack Sparrow, one of the nine Pirate Lords, Captain Teague's infamous son, "And the mark of the Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, you are probably the worst pirate I believe that I have ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me," he had a point, not many were as well known as he was.

"Shackle him and take him to holding; he's to be hanged in the morning," Wilamina looked a slight bit alarmed by this news.

"Is this how you're going to treat my rescuer Commodore?" she always was stubborn in subjects that really had no relation to her, especially the crimes of others.

"Just because he saved you Miss Turner does not mean that he is dismissed from all charges," as we start to walk off the docs with Sparrow, she ran in between him and us. As she was beginning to speak he grabs my pistol and Wilamina from behind.

"Sorry luv, bu' I's gotta ge' me Pearl ba' an' yer me ticket te tha'," bastard sounded drunk, "Commodore me effects if ye would?" my men hand his belonging to Wilamina, "Thin' ye could 'elp a man out luv?' Wilamina turned toward him to put his effects on, "Watch te assets luv," with that she was finished helping the idiot and ordered my men to start running after him.

"Are you all right Miss Turner?" Wilamina had an odd look in her eyes.

"Yes Commodore; I'm fine," she says to me with a breathtaking smile.

The Cave Scene

"I'm not a pirate Sparrow; I'm not interested in stealing, killing, or being on the run for my life," why would I? I was happy with my life; wasn't I? Then again both girls had seemed to adjust to life as outlaws quite well, especially Wilamina; so why shouldn't I?

"Well for one you've sprang a wanted pirate out of containment, second you've commandeered as ship that wasn't yours to sail, and three," I wasn't really paying much attention to him seeing all of the gold around the island, "you can't seem to keep your eyes off of treasure," I scowled at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I stayed quite rather than questioning him though. We were starting to ascend a slight incline, "Just so you know; not all treasure is made of gold mate. Those two girls are proof of that; they're rare treasures indeed, especially Little Mina."

"How would you know if she sparkles more brightly than Miss Swann?" they both seemed to shine in these surroundings. I looked down to see Wilamina; she was in a kneeling position above a chest of gold coins.

"I know because her instincts are sharper than Miss Swann's," even I had known that. She adjusted so well to being on a crew filled with idiots, "and it's in her blood. She was bred to be a pirate, or a pirate's wife," well he wasn't wrong, she had a certain love for the sea that no Lord, or land loving husband could have filled, "Bootstraps also once told me that he mother was the daughter of Blackbeard; with breeding like that there's no way for being a pirate not come easily to her."

"When did he tell you that?" I know I shouldn't be curious, but I was.

"He told me when she was nothin' more than a babe. He'd only been able to hold her once before he left to join my crew. Her mother remarried from what I'd understood after we sent false word that Bootstraps had died. Didn't take the bitch long to marry into royalty; three months maybe? They sent the poor girl off around the time Barbossa called a mutiny against me, around ten years ago, because I had decided I wanted to find her and train her up to become my heir; Barbossa didn't take the news too well obviously, otherwise I'd still have my ship right now," he sobered up a bit, "Come on; we've a damsel to save, and don't get yourself killed. She loves you; you know that right?"

Mina loves me! Knowing this has set my mind, Wilamina would never be able to live anywhere but the sea; and if that meant I had to join Sparrow's crew to keep her then so be it. Yes I know now Mina will never go back to land, unless it was to make port, and even then it would be a rare experience. Both girls had made that choice the moment they had decided to protect Sparrow from Barbossa's furry earlier on; for us there was no going back to Port Royal.


End file.
